wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series)
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (also known as Network Wiggles) is the Wiggles' third TV series, first aired in late 2002. Episodes The series existed in two versions. *Episodes running 11-minutes aired on ABC1 and ABC2 in Australia and PBS Kids Sprout in America, with 52 episodes total. Some of these versions were released as bonus features on Wiggles DVDs from 2004-2006. *Episodes running 22-minutes in length aired on Playhouse Disney in both countries (among others), with 26 episodes total. These are the versions released on the complete series DVD set, as well as iTunes. The pages linked below are of the 22-minute versions, as the DVD set provides us with information on all of these episodes. Because several 11-minute versions haven't been released on DVD, we don't know the contents of them (any videos found online claiming to be these missing episodes are fake). For airdates and information on the known 11-minute versions, click the aptly-named tab below. 22-minute versions= * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 10 * Episode 11 * Episode 12 * Episode 13 * Episode 14 * Episode 15 * Episode 16 * Episode 17 * Episode 18 * Episode 19 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 22 * Episode 23 * Episode 24 * Episode 25 * Episode 26 |-|11-minute versions= Note: This section is currently under construction. More episode information will be listed at a later time. Click "Expand" for information (songs, segments and availability) on known episodes. *Episode 1 - 30th September ::#Romp Bomp A Stomp ::#'Network Wiggles News': The Beach Weather: Pink balloons Sports: Basketball ::#'Music with Murray': High sounds, low sounds, clapping ::#'Wiggly Community Service Announcement': Sunglasses ::#Camera One ::Released on the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! VHS and Wiggly Play Time DVD. *Episode 2 - 1st October ::#Hats ::#'Wiggly Community Service Announcement': Shoes ::#'Anthony's Workshop': Sea collage ::#Interstitial: Greg with bouncy ball ::#'Captain's Magic Buttons': High, low, fast and slow buttons ::#Swim Like A Fish (w/ intro) ::#'Where's Jeff?': The Beach ::Released on the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! VHS and Wiggly Play Time DVD. *Episode 3 - 2nd October *Episode 4 - 3rd October *Episode 5 - 4th October *Episode 6 - 7th October *Episode 7 - 8th October *Episode 8 - 9th October *Episode 9 - 10th October *Episode 10 - 11th October *Episode 11 - 14th October *Episode 12 - 15th October *Episode 13 - 16th October *Episode 14 - 17th October *Episode 15 - 18th October *Episode 16 - 21st October *Episode 17 - 22nd October *Episode 18 - 23rd October *Episode 19 - 24th October *Episode 20 - 25th October *Episode 21 - 28th October *Episode 22 - 29th October *Episode 23 - 30th October *Episode 24 - 31st October *Episode 25 - 1st November *Episode 26 - 4th November *Episode 27 - 5th November *Episode 28 - 6th November *Episode 29 - 7th November *Episode 30 - 8th November *Episode 31 - 11th November *Episode 32 - 12th November *Episode 33 - 13th November *Episode 34 - 14th November *Episode 35 - 15th November *Episode 36 - 18th November *Episode 37 - 19th November *Episode 38 - 20th November *Episode 39 - 21st November *Episode 40 - 22nd November *Episode 41 - 25th November *Episode 42 - 26th November *Episode 43 - 27th November *Episode 44 - 28th November *Episode 45 - 29th November *Episode 46 - 2nd December *Episode 47 - 3rd December *Episode 48 - 4th December *Episode 49 - 5th December *Episode 50 - 6th December *Episode 51 - 9th December *Episode 52 - 10th December Format *'Network Wiggles News': Greg hosts a news report with Dorothy as the field reporter and Captain Feathersword as the weatherman. *'Anthony's Workshop': Anthony hosts a show where he shows different crafts for kids. *'Captain's Magic Buttons': Captain Feathersword shows a Wiggle the many things he can do when the buttons on his magic vest are pushed. *'Music with Murray': Murray teaches children about different types of music and the soundwaves of the music. *'Where's Jeff?': A Wiggle gets another Wiggle or Captain Feathersword to guess where Jeff is sleeping in, and they wake him up at the end. * Wiggly Community Service Announcement: The Wiggles and their friends are interviewed on what they are doing and given safety tips. Version Differences The original 11-minute versions of episodes, as shown on the ABC, usually only feature 2 songs. Odd numbered episodes usually contain News and Music With Murray segments, while even numbered ones contain Anthony's Workshop, Captain's Magic Buttons, and Where's Jeff? segments. Community Service Announcements appear randomly in any episodes. An extended version that lasts 22 minutes, as aired on Playhouse Disney and released on the DVD Box Set, will have a Network Wiggles News segment, an Anthony's Workshop segment, a Captain's Magic Buttons segment, a Music With Murray segment, and a Where's Jeff? segment, in that order. Songs (usually 4-5), short skits, and Community Service Announcements appear in-between. Trivia * The original 11-minute versions have additional segments of Music with Murray and Wiggly Community Service Announcement that were not used in 22-minute versions. * The songs used in the series are primarily taken from Wiggle Bay and Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins. * It is the first Wiggles TV series not to feature the song Fruit Salad. Gallery * See here Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Series 3